Hello, Goodbye
by gab95lin
Summary: After years of being in the dark about Emma Swan's place of residency, Regina Mills finally receives a phone call that might try her life upside down faster than she can say "apple turnover."


**Hello kids,**

 **I'm back with another story! This one was a request from darkswxnqueen, that I took accidentally took over the top! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and can leave me reviews. I feed of those like a freaken vampire! But before you read it, I want you to know that the first part is based out of Hello by Adele, I would suggest listening to it! It might set the ambiance.**

 **-gab95lin**

 **Warning: This story mentions a medical condition. Please forgive me if any of the information included is not completely accurate. I did as much research as I could. However this is fiction so some things might seem off to you. But it was all done with the purpose of a good story.**

* * *

"Hello"

"Hey," She felt the sound of that voice travel down her body, singing a mantra she remembered so well. It had been a long time, but she still recognized the voice immediately. Even after ten years, her voice hadn't changed, it was still raspy and low, and it was _her_ voice. "Hello?" The woman said once more. Emma swallowed her saliva before daring to speak. "Emma? It's you, isn't it?" she heard the other woman let her breathe escape. Even without seeing her, she knew the other woman was clenching her teeth, burning with anger. Yet, in the mess of the phone call she knew a part of the other woman was still in pain.

"Yeah, it's me," she still wondered why in the living hell she was calling Regina now. "Listen, I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet?" She gave her a nervous laugh and waited for an answer, whatever answer she could get would be perfect. Emma knew she had no place to ask or to even demand Regina to meet her. Not after what she did, and to barge back into her life after all those years again? She was wrong, and she knew it. She knew she shouldn't. But she had her selfish reasons to do so.

"And for what?" Regina said coldly.

"To go over, you know, everything," Emma threw her hand into the air as if Regina could see it, she was growing rather anxious, her hands were sweaty, her clothes felt too tight on her body, and the room seemed to be closing in on her. She hated this bad habit she had developed, always getting anxious over everything, even when she didn't have to. It was too late to fix.

"And what exactly are you expecting to happen Miss Swan? You'll explain why you left the day of our wedding? Why you disappeared on me? Henry? Your parents? Without saying a word? And then what? I'll run into your arms like a damsel whose prince has finally come to her rescue? To forgive you for all the pain you've caused Henry and me and then leave Robin? Is that what you want?" Regina was yelling, Emma knew time had healed nothing. Emma thought, They say time is supposed to heal ya, but it ain't done much healing, and neither have you.

"There's such a difference between us, the years have passed and we are different now," she said ignoring Regina's questions, "but I can say that I left was becau-"

She was abruptly interrupted by Regina's ironic laugh, "You disappeared and then tried calling to ask for forgiveness when there was none left to give"

"Regina, I've tried to tell you I'm sorry…," Emma took a deep breath and then spoke again, "for breaking your heart."

Regina didn't say anything for a while and neither did Emma, the silence was growing into a tense feeling that made both woman uncomfortable, "I must've called a thousand times, but your phone was disconnected. I just... I don't understand Emma," her tone was sad, but distant. But the rage was still there.

"Regina, we are both running out of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Just please tell me if you'd like to meet?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." Regina replied.

"Regina, please, I would like to see you again, and Henry too, it's important!" she was begging. She did truly need to see them again. Before-

It was too late, Regina hang up the phone. Emma's last chance of seeing her family was lost. She grabbed her keys; she needed to take a drive. Needed to distract herself from what just happened. She drove and drove for hours, it wasn't until she was in front of the town line that she realized _where_ she had driven. Her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Fine Miss Swan, we may meet one more time, but that's it. And don't expect anything from my part" Regina said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Emma thought about it, Regina had agreed to see her, so she drove her yellow bug across the town line the same way she did fifteen years ago when she brought Henry back home. Only now, she crossed the town line alone. Emma drove to Granny's Inn and got herself a room. To no one's surprise, the news of her return to town after disappearing spread quickly. She greeted everyone with smiles and hugs, her heart broke to see the changes in town, everyone looked so much older. _So different_. She wondered if Henry would look different too? What a lucky day for Emma, her instincts had brought her into town, just to get a call from Regina accepting to meet with her.

Emma went out for a walk in the woods, somewhere peaceful, quiet, and alone. She needed to think about what her next course of action would be. It had been ten years since she last saw her loved ones. Ten years of fighting her illness alone. Ten years of suffering in silence. And then years of putting the pieces back of broken heart, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. Regina had moved on. She was with Robin. Every time she thought of them, she always wondered why weren't they married. But that was none of her business. .

With the time that had passed, Emma found a way to keep herself informed about her family's lives, but she knew she couldn't come back. It wasn't until she felt the urge to see them once more that she decided to come back. To go back to the other side. To say she was sorry for everything she had done.

"Ma?" She heard a male voice call out. She turned around and felt the body of a young male slam against hers. The familiar smell of mint and cologne. So easy to recognize. So hard to ever forget.

"Henry!" she said hugging the boy harder. She let a tear slip, immediately cursing herself for not being stronger, and forever leaving her sweet little boy behind the way she did.

"Ma, you're alive, you're here!" Emma separated herself from Henry to take a look at him, he look so different now, so grown up, he even had facial hair.

"I am." was all Emma could say, she hugged him once again. _God, how much have I missed you_ , she thought. And she did. She had missed him. She had missed playing video games, eating cereal for breakfast when they could. She missed their time together. "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did, there is so much I need to tell you, but I need to talk with your mother first." Emma explained, she couldn't keep her hands to herself, her boy, her sweet teenage boy, was almost an adult now. He was so different.

"Mom is with Robin" Henry said.

"I know kid, I know" She noticed that Henry couldn't stop staring at her. "Ma, why are you wearing a wig?"

Emma's eye widen, He noticed, was all she could think off. "I will explain everything after I have talked to your mom, kid."

They kept walking for a while, Henry told Emma everything that had happened in the past ten years, and every now and then Emma couldn't help but allow a tear to escape. Later that night Emma returned to her room at the Inn and dialed her recent call once more.

"Hello?"

"Hey" Regina said, this time much lower than earlier that day,

"How are you?"

"Can we cut the small talk and go straight to why you called?"

Emma rolled her eyes, _still feisty_ , "I'm calling to ask where you would like to meet?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Alright, how about you come by around nine tonight at Granny's Inn? My room is number 18."

"Good enough, until then Miss Swan." and once again Regina hung up the phone before Emma could say anything else. Emma got up from her bed to look for something appropriate to wear. After she made sure her new outfit was a good option she went to take a bath. Her body was exhausted from the fourteen-hour drive, but she needed to do everything tonight, she didn't have much time left.

* * *

Emma observed herself in the mirror, even after five years of wearing a wig she still wasn't used to it. She missed her naturally blonde hair. The wig was itchy, it looked like she had a half dead animal on her head, but that was all she had. Although, she could have her own hair by now, she had grown much more accustomed to just shaving it, that she never stopped. Emma looked down at her hands and saw how dry they were. Her skin was always dry, no matter how much she hydrated, nor how much lotion she applied, there was no remedy. That was probably what she hated the most. She missed her old self, but that was in the past now.

When Emma heard a knock on the door she realized that it was 9:00 pm, _always_ so punctual. Emma thought as she walked to open the door. Nothing had prepared her to see Regina Mills in front of her again. Clearly time had done nothing to her, her face and skin remained flawless. She was wearing one of those pants suits and a button up shirt, her fuck me heels and signature red lips were also on display. Oh how had Emma missed the sight of that.

"Hello," Emma said, "come in" as she moved to the side.

Regina couldn't help but stare at Emma, Henry was right, she looked different from when they last saw her, she look tired and older and was she wearing a wig?

"Regina there is s much we need to discuss, but first allow me to offer you a drink?"

Regina continued to stare, it wasn't until Emma lifted her eyebrows that Regina answered, "Water would be fine, thanks" She took a seat at the edge of the bed. When Emma returned with the water she took a sip, "Thank you."

"I see you made yourself at home. Thank you for coming, Regina" Emma didn't sit down, she needed to be standing up. She was afraid that if she sat down her mind would fuzz and forget everything she needed to say.

"Out with it Swan, I don't have all night."

"Look Regina, I came here to apologize" When Emma saw Regina was about to interrupted her, she brought her hand up, signaling Regina to not say anything "Let me speak Regina. I know they say time is supposed to heal, but it didn't heal anything. When we were younger and free, I never took anything serious. That was until I met you, and then the magic shit started happening, then suddenly I was head over heels for you, I wanted a family, I wanted us to be a family, but then something changed everything. Something made me run away and I am truly sorry, please forgive me?"

'It's not that easy" Regina said,

"I know, just listen to what I have to say, maybe it will change your mind" again Regina didn't say a word but she bowed her head in acceptance so Emma kept talking, "Before our wedding I went to the hospital because I was experiencing some pain, and after Whale ran some test it came back positive for cancer. I begged him to not say anything, to keep it quiet until we could find out how lethal it was" Emma took a break; it was still hard to remember those days. Let alone speak of them.

"You knew you were sick and you hid it from me?" Regina got up from her seat, this time Emma needed to sit; she needed to feel some ground under her before she passed out.

"I- Yes, but just listen, you can yell all you want later. After some other exams we found out it was terminal cancer, Regina he said I only had about eight to nine years worth of life. I felt devastated, my whole life changed in that moment. And I'm sorry for being so selfish, I should've told you, stopped the wedding, and told you the truth. But that day I went home, and you were so excited about the wedding that I couldn't. Deep inside I was dying Regina. Not because the cancer, but because I was losing you."

"That was ten years ago Emma, you're still alive. You could of have stayed with us, we could of have worked things out. Helped you get through it. Yet you made a decision by yourself and left without a word, without an explanation. You humiliated me in front of the town. But what's worst you broke our son's heart."

Emma felt like Regina had slapped her across the face with the last part, she knew it, and she regretted it every single day. "I'm sorry, I truly am Regina, I never meant for things to go that way. But they did and now I see my mistake"

Regina kept walking from side to side, her hands on her hips and her face with a frown, "Is this the part where I run into your arms and kiss you senseless because you're dying? That would never happen Miss Swan. Never"

Emma got up and walked towards Regina, she gently placed her hands on top of Regina's shoulder "Of course not Regina, I just needed you to know the truth. I need you to know I never stopped loving you. I never forgot about you. I called a thousand times, and every time you answered, I would hang up. I was a coward."

"You were" Regina said, she moved abruptly from Emma's reach, "What exactly do you want Emma?"

"I want yours and Henry's forgiveness. To allow me to have one last day as a family before I die." Emma felt a tear slide down her cheek; it felt so real to say it out loud instead of only being able to think it. She wasn't ready to die, she wanted to travel, she wanted to have so many experiences, but it was too late now. Now, she was dying, and she had lost ten years of her happy ending because she was too afraid.

"That's all?" Regina couldn't believe it. Emma had come back. She was standing in front of her. And she hadn't exactly run away with a lover like she so many times had thought of. Emma was back and asking for one last day as a family. No matter how mad she was at the blonde she couldn't exactly deny her last request.

"Yes, Regina, that's it.."

Regina turned around and faced Emma once again, she saw the path the tear had left and for the very first time in the whole night, Regina felt sympathy and pain for Emma; she finally understood that Emma had runned away from her not because she was trying to be selfish, or a coward like Emma had said, but because she was trying to protect her and Henry from what was to come. Now Regina hurt for Emma, she wondered how many lonely days and nights Emma had to go through, she wondered if the reason for Emma's wig was because of the treatments she had to go through. She had so many questions, she was so confused. She had so many emotions and she didn't know how to sort any of them out.

"Does Henry know?" Regina asked clearing her throat.

"Not yet, I don't want to tell him yet, Regina, please let me enjoy this. Don't treat me like I'm dying, let's forget the years that have passed, and enjoy it for a day. Please?" Emma begged and the desperation in her voice was loud and clear, Regina felt her heart break a little bit more.

"Fine, but I have to talk to Robin, he might not like it"

Emma rolled her eyes, she had forgotten about the beard factor. She had to show respect no matter what, that was Regina's love interests.

"Yes, of course" Emma said sitting down on her bed again. "You know, once when I was under chemo, I thought you had found me, apparently I made one of the nurses spend the whole night hugging me" Emma laughed, "I remember seeing you entering the room and just walking towards me, you hugged me and every time you moved I would start to beg, and so you would stay. It wasn't until my fever calmed down that I realized it was the nurse."

"Was it hard?" Regina asked as she grabbed her purse from the bed.

"From time to time, but not as hard as leaving you and Henry behind" Emma saw how Regina look to her once before leaving. _Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought_ , Emma thought as Regina closed the door behind her.

Once Emma made sure she locked the door she redirected herself to the bathroom, it was time for her medicine, her body was starting to ache and the nausea was coming back. Damn symptoms, they never seemed to go away. After she swallowed the pills, she grabbed a granola bar, and forced herself to eat it. There was no mystery as why she looked like a skeleton. The nausea didn't allow her to eat the way she used to, nor the food she used to find pleasant, she can't even look now. Yup, she missed the old days. After changing into her pjs, she went to sleep; she still needed to find out what Robin would say, and when she would get her last family day. She could feel that the end was near.

That night Emma laid in bed just rerunning everything that had happened in her head. From her foster homes, to meeting Henry, to coming into Storybrooke, and falling in love with Regina, everything after that doesn't really matter. Late at night is when melancholy hits her the hardest; she can't help but fall asleep sobbing. She wished things were different. She wished she were healthy and married to Regina. She wished she could of been there for Henry's graduation, his prom, and everything in between, but that's too late now. She only has a few more weeks on Earth; it's a sensation she can't help feeling. It's like her body is preparing her. The psychologist said it was common. Especially since she was okay with dying. Finally she let sleep take over.

The next morning Emma woke up to a text message from Henry:

Henry: Lunch today?

She quickly replied, "Sure kid"

She got ready and went to meet Henry; just like old times they ordered the same. Emma tried to eat as much as she could, but she failed miserably. Henry however didn't seem to have a problem with eating something extra. After some more chat, Henry told Emma that he had heard Regina and Robin discussing last night and it had ended with Robin sleeping on the couch for the first time in two years. He asked if they were getting back together and Emma did nothing but smile and shake her head saying "no". Soon after, Henry went back to his university, and Emma went back to her room to get some more rest. Some days she didn't have much energy to spare and it seem like today was one of those. After she slept most of the day, her phone ringing awakened her. It was Regina.

"Hi," Emma said, still sounding sleep,

"Did I wake you up?" Regina asked concerned.

"Don't worry, what's up?"

"I spoke with Henry and we decided to give you a weekend with us. We are going to have family time. And you can use a spare room in the mansion if you like" As Regina explained Emma couldn't hold her happiness,

"Really?" She still needed to make sure, she wasn't just dreaming,

"Yes, Emma, it's only fair, if we can gift you that" Regina could hear the excitement from Emma, her breathing was much faster, "See you tomorrow Emma, we will be waiting for you around nine a.m., for breakfast" And with that Regina hung up. Emma couldn't believe it; she didn't just get a day but two days with her family, _like the old days_. With that Emma took her daily pills and returned to sleep, she needed to save as much energy as she could.

The next day, she woke up early, got ready and headed out to Regina's, her anxiety was being terrible, she still didn't know what would happen with Robin, but she could care less, she needed this more than he did. She parked her bug outside, and went to the porch; she got a dejavu feeling, as she remembered the very first time she stepped on it. She smiled and knocked on the door.

She was met by Henry, who quickly hugged her and helped her with her bags.

"She's making your favorite" Henry said closing the door behind them, Emma walked to the kitchen to find indeed Regina preparing benedict eggs, bacon and hash browns. All of it accompanied by the smell of fresh coffee. Emma was glad her pills had just kicked in, and if she were lucky enough she would be able to eat and hold it down. When Regina was done they all went to the living room and made plans for the day. Based on Emma's state they agreed to not do much physical work, so they decided that going to the movies would work.

"Thank you" Emma said to Regina as they exited the movie theater,

"No problem," Regina smiled, and kept walking. Emma wondered if she would be ever lucky enough to kiss Regina again. But she didn't want to ruin the opportunity she had been granted.

After the movie Emma went upstairs to the room to nap for a little while, Henry went out to a study group, leaving only Emma and Regina in the house, Regina went to check on Emma to find her on the floor near the toilet,

"Emma" she said as she walked quickly to reach Emma, "Why didn't you call me?"

Emma stood herself up, "Don't worry, it comes and goes," She walked to the sink and wash off her mouth and face, she turned to face Regina, smiled "I hope I'm not being too much trouble,"

"Do not worry about that"

"Was Robin too upset?"

"We broke up last night" Regina said with _a -I don't care look-_

"Regina, I'm sorry" Emma stepped closer to Regina, true care showed on her face,

"It's not your fault Emma, I never loved him, I couldn't" Regina turned her face away, she needed to get her thoughts together before she said anything else, "You broke my heart, but you also stole it, the day you left, you took a piece of it with you, I never can or will ever, love anyone but you Emma" Regina placed a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek and left the room.

They didn't speak much the rest of the afternoon, especially because Emma slept most of it. She was awaken by the smell of lasagna, and the voices of Henry and Regina, she went downstairs, to find them cooking together, so she stayed there, watching them and memorized in the moment. She wanted that memory burned into her head, so if she was to die tonight, she could die happily.

That didn't last for too long; Henry discovered her watching, so the three of them ended up cooking and eating together as the family they once were. Henry mentioned how he missed it, Emma and Regina agreed. After watching some more movies, Henry called it a night, Emma and Regina decided they had so much to talk about; they went to the patio since the sky was lit up just right. It was full of stars, the fresh air, and a full moon, it was just perfect, they sat under Regina's apple tree.

"Remember the time I chain sawed it?" Emma said with some laugher,

"I wanted to kill you" Regina said taking a sip of her wine,

"I know, but that's how our story began" Emma laid her head over Regina's shoulder, "Regina"

"Hmm?" Regina hummed,

"May I kiss you one last time?" Emma sat up straight and look Regina into the eyes,

"Yes" Regina said as a whisper, Emma smiled and slowly stood up,

"Wait here for a second, there's something I need to do"

Emma walked to Henry's room, she laid in bed with him,

"Kid, there are things in life we can not change, like the color of eyes, or when we are going to die," She could feel Henry shaking against her,

"You're dying aren't you?" He simply asked. In that moment Emma felt a knot in her throat,

"Yes," She whispered,

"It's okay Emma, I won't forget you, I would always love you, you know?" Emma hugged him harder, she was crying, but she was happy, her little man was a full grown man now, he would take care of Regina in her absence.

"I know, I love you" She said, She got up, and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead, she looked back once when she closed the door, his eyes were shut. Emma cried her eyes out, and went back downstairs, she inhaled some air. When she finally made it back to where Regina was sitting down, she knew it was time, she sat back down, and grabbed Regina's hands. She kissed them gently, and looked Regina in the eyes.

"Before I die there's something you need to know," Regina didn't say anything, but kept looking Emma in the eyes, "Regina Mills, you were the best of me, you were my light and my darkness, you were my happiness and my sadness, you were the yin to my yang. I'm forever grateful to whatever force brought me to you. I regret nothing that I shared with you, if I could I would do it all over again, except this time I would marry you." Emma kissed Regina's hands once again.

"Regina I want you to love again, I want you to live life to the maximum, to do everything I can't. Promise me you will?" Regina nodded her head, tears running down her face, unable to put words together.

Emma brought a hand up, dried Regina's tears and gently kissed her. The kiss like many others was innocent and gentle; it was the promise of waiting for her after life. It was an apology and an "I'm sorry I failed." But it was also an "I will forever love you kind of promise." After a while they broke apart and Regina held Emma in her arms. They continued talking until they both drifted asleep. The next morning only one of them awakened.

Regina suddenly felt all the pain she had tried so desperately hiding all day. Auto drive had shut down and she was in control again. Snow saw the pain flooding into Regina and knew that if she didn't act quick Regina would never forgive her for letting the town's people see her at her weakest. Snow quickly turned around and dismissed everyone thanked them for coming. Henry caught on to what was happening and helped escort her to room. Henry and Snow later consulted with the Blue Fairy to make a potion so that Regina would be to have a night of sound sleep. Using an amethyst crystal that was bathed in the moonlight, along with special herbs that both would block any negative emotions along with a protection spell in case Regina's enemies caught word of her weakened state. They poured the potion into Regina's wine glass and waited for her to drift asleep. Henry took a few extra days off of school and watched over her.

**Soon after Emma's passing Regina discovered Emma's diary where she wrote her a letter for everyday they were apart. Emma's body was dead, but her soul and memory lived for as long as Regina was alive.


End file.
